Sasuke's Sister: Rei Uchiha
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: Sasuke thought he and Itachi were the last Uchiha's after the Uchiha Massacre, but what if there was one more--Sasuke's twin sister? ShikaOC, InoOC, GaaraOC, ?OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Characters

Character Layouts

Okay, so this time I have a rare 3 OC's to introduce. One of them is created by a friend, and the other two by me. One, I am not sure will have a role in this story. She might not come in later, or at all, but I thought I'd put her here, just in case.

Name: Shikon Inuzuka

Note: This is the Char. I'm not sure will be involved.

Age:12-17

Personality: Uh, she's Kiba's twin, slightly more serious than him, totally devoid of all people skills and completely blunt and violent.

Name: Kouba Ibuka

Note: The Character made by my friend.

Age: 12-17

Personality: He's slightly arrogant and will do anything for the sake of his village. Patronizing yet patriotic. He has a good heart and a crush on Ino…

Jutsu Types: Plant based.

Name: Rei Uchiha

Note: This is the main character, and I was actually watching Yu-Gi-Oh! when I came up with the idea for Sasuke to have a twin sister. I figured that maybe if he had a sister, he wouldn't go to the dark side and turn on Konoha because of his sense of loyalty to his clan.

Age: 12-17

Personality: Much less sadistic and emotionless than Sasuke. Despite not knowing much about him, or sharing a strong bond with him, she does have a bond with him of twins, meaning it cannot be broken, despite their possible distaste for eachother—well, his distaste of her really. She thinks he's the best thing to hit her world since kunai, since she was alone most of her life and had no bonds with anyone, except for an unknown character—soon to be created by one of my friends, possibly to come into the series later on.


	2. Prologue

Kakashi Hatake sighed as he trudged along the dark night streets of Konohagakure with his Icha Icha Book in hand, to the Hokage's office. He was paying less attention to the book and contemplating more why the Hokage had summoned him at one in the morning. It must've been really important or he never would've called him in this early. He kept thinking this as he put his book in his Flak Vest and walked up the steps and into the Hokage's mansion. He walked down the hall and into the office. The Third Hokage stood up professionally, carrying a small stack of files. Kakashi cocked his head. Between the files, the professionalism, the time and the serious vibe of the room, he couldn't put any of this together. The Hokage ignored his confused glance and dropped the files into his arms, making a motion to open them. Kakashi flipped the file open. Inside were files for a leaf shinobi, and in the picture was a girl who looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Um," was all he could muster. The Third sighed.

"_That, _Kakashi Hatake, is Sasuke Uchiha's twin," he explained. Kakashi looked up, not believing him one bit. "You don't believe me? Look at the similarities. Read the file." Kakashi looked back down at the file.

_Name: Rei Uchiha_

_Current Rank: Genin_

_Birthdate: July 23_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Female_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Affiliation: Uchiha Clan, Konohagakure_

_Team: Team 3_

_Occupation: Shinobi_

_Family: Fugaku Uchiha (Father), Mikoto Uchiha (Mother), Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother), Sasuke Uchiha (Twin Brother)_

_Nature Type: Fire, Lightning, Blaze_

Kakashi looked back up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked. The Third shook his head.

"She graduated before Sasuke, and was sent on a mission from which she did not return. She was exiled from the clan at a very young age for being born with an unidentified curse mark. She was sent to a now extinct clan, dubbed the Shimarisu Clan by our sources, and Sasuke never knew about her. I want your team to track her mission in Getsugakure and find her. Be subtle when revealing to Sasuke exactly who it is that he's searching for. In short, it's like you're searching for Sasuke, only in a dress… and heels," The Third said. Kakashi stared at him, this time for the dress and heels remark. He turned slowly and walked to the bridge where he usually met his team. He sat there for hours reading the files, and when Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto showed up, they were shocked that he was on time—let alone early. They observed him as he read the file.

"Wow, this must be an important mission. For once, Kakashi-sensei is on time!" Naruto remarked. Normally, Sakura would've decked him for being rude, but instead she just stared at Kakashi.

"You're right. Kakashi-sensei, why are you early and what are you reading?" she asked. He looked up as if he hadn't even noticed they were there until then.

"Oh, hi!" he said feigning happiness. In truth, he was scared to death of what Sasuke was going to do. Sasuke, as if on cue, glared, sensing that something was wrong.

"What's the mission?" he asked. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Uh, we're searching for someone!" he said.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded.

"Um, uh." He had to tell the truth. "Oh, fine. I can't lie forever. Uh, we're searching for a team that went on a mission four years ago and didn't return."

"Didn't they think to search when they went missing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke ignored her.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, we can't find them if you don't tell us who they are and what they look like. Give us details," Naruto said.

"Um, well, one is, um, Jein Arei, a brown-haired girl, with purple eyes, last seen in a purple shirt and grey pants. Um, she's a master of Ice Jutsus. The second one is Kouba Ibuka, who looks like that Haku kid we fought, and wears a mask similar in style, and is a master of poison and plant Jutsus. The third? Oh, crap." Sasuke glared. What was so important about the third?

"Well?" he urged. Kakashi laughed nervously again.

"Uh, um, she… oh, okay… her name is Rei Uchiha. She, um, she's a master of… well, every Jutsu Sasuke's a master of, has black hair like Sasuke, looks like Sasuke and just ironically happens to be Sasuke's twin sister," Kakashi said quickly. All was silent until…

"What?" Sasuke asked. "My _what_? Did you say sister? Rei Uchiha? I don't have a sister, I never had a sister, how can she be my sister?" Kakashi was worried. He'd never seen Sasuke so eager for answers.

"Well, she was exiled from your clan when she was born because she had an unidentified mark on her shoulder. They feared her and sent her to the now extinct Shimarisu clan. She was in a different class and has been missing for 4 years," he said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Sasuke said sternly.


	3. Chapter 1

"We're never going to get out of here, Rei," Jein said simply. Rei ceased her hacking of the door and looked up at the brown haired girl staring down at her kneeling form. In the tiny room, Kouba looked up from his position on the floor at the arguing girls.

"Is this going to turn into some sort of catfight?" he asked. Rei just stared at him. The solemn but shy girl was not one to talk. She turned back to the door and began knocking more pieces of stone out of the wall. She stopped for a slight second, focusing her Sharingan to see if there were any signs of Chalkra outside the confines of the tiny stone room. They'd been provided food and water and everything necessary to live, but they needed out. After four years, Rei was desperate. Rei almost had a heart attack when she sensed four different Chakra shapes outside. One of them was almost identical to hers. Of all people to send to find them, they'd sent _him! _She'd been fully aware that she had a brother she never met, but didn't know if she could successfully link into his mind. She figured it wouldn't be useful to even try. On the outside, Sasuke used his Sharingan to scan the walls for traces of familiar Chakra. As he scanned the walls he began to lose hope, until he hit the back wall and saw a memorable Chakra—his own. Since he knew he couldn't be seeing his own Chakra, he knew exactly whose it was.

"There!" he said, pointing at the wall. Kakashi pulled the most genius move ever.

"Lightning Blade!" he yelled, charging at the wall. It exploded and when the smoke cleared away, Team 7 saw three clearly freaked out Leaf Shinobi looking at them.

"Oh, my god," Rei said from the ground. "Why, what—why, how—were you _aiming _for us?" The startled kids stood up. Rei caught sight of Sasuke. "You—you—you're—you look like me!" she stammered.

"Congratulations, you're a genius, Rei," Kouba said. She glared at him. "Oh, hey, you spoke!" he added as an afterthought.

"Congratulations, Kouba, you're an idiot!" she retorted. He glowered. Jein didn't say anything.

"You've been missing for four years and that's all you can say? That's sad," Naruto said. Rei turned and glared at him with a very Sasuke-esque stare. "Yep, you're definitely Sasuke's sister." She raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots. Does anyone here have an IQ higher than 2?" she asked.

"Can we just get out of here before our captors come back?" Jein asked.

"Right," Kakashi said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and these three are Naruto, Sakura and, of course, Sasuke." Rei nodded not changing her stare. It was a mirror image of Sasuke's stare, only with more make-up—eyeshadow to be exact.

"Rei, Jein and Kouba," she said. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning to the exit. He nodded. As they were leaping through the trees, back to the village, they all had thoughts running through their heads.

_Is this really Sasuke's sister? I wonder if he's okay with it? Is he freaking out inside? _Sakura thought.

_Wow, I thought _one _Uchiha jerk was enough, now there's two, _Naruto thought.

_Sasuke's taking this surprisingly well. Maybe I've underestimated his ability to keep his temper, _Kakashi thought.

_I don't understand why no one told me I had a sister. I mean, with all of the crap I've been through, Itachi, everything, you'd think they'd at least tell me this much, _Sasuke thought.

_Great, Rei was trouble enough to deal with, but now I'm stuck with Rei and her brother who is obviously worse than her. I'm doomed, _Kouba thought.

_I know she's my closest friend, but at the rate Rei scared me, her brother scares me twice as much! _Jein thought.

_I haven't been back to Konoha since I was 8. I have no connections, no one knows me, and my so called clan is dead. All I have is a team of morons—even if I know they care for me… at least Jein does—and a brother who I have a sickening feeling either resents me, or could care less that I exist, _Rei thought.

_What's going to happen, _everyone thought at once. At the gates, Rei paused at the gate while everyone else kept walking. Sasuke stopped about five feet inside the gate and turned to look at her.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She looked up and all sounds faded away. There was a cold, dead silence as the Uchihas looked each other up and down, processing every detail, when in truth, they really only had to look in the mirror to do such. "Did you know?" he asked.

"Did I know? About you, you mean?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes. I knew vague details. I knew our clan was wiped out by Itachi, your… our older brother. I knew nothing more," she said.

"Itachi's a bastard," Sasuke said. "He only spared me because he thought I wasn't even worth killing. Well, I'm going to build up my hatred and my skills and kill him, and it'd do me a great favor if you helped me." She stared at him.

"Sasuke, if Itachi makes any move to hurt you or any other innocent person, I'll jump to the rescue, but revenge only leads to more revenge and the cycle never ends. I'm sorry, but even you should know that I can't do such a thing," she said. He sighed.

"Fine," he said simply. She could tell he was trying not to lose his temper. He walked away and before she could make any move to go anywhere, Naruto popped up in front of her.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"Hi," he said, cheerfully, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, dear." Rei could sense disaster coming on.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf Village!" he said.

"That's redundant. What other Hokage is there?" she asked. He looked at her.

"None, but I'm definitely going to be one! So, anyway, I thought since you're Sasuke's sister and all, I might as well get the chance to talk to you! I also wanted to ask you if you're as annoying as Sasuke!" he said. No, that's not abrasive.

"How would I know? That would only be an observation from the eye of the beholder, and I would automatically, being only human, assume that I'm not," she said. He looked at her confused.

"Sure," he said, awkwardly, backing away slowly. With that, Rei walked off.


End file.
